


[Podfic] the era when we sang

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RivaMika Week, RivaMika Week 2014, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recorded for RivaMika Week 2014 - Day 8 - Free Day/No Designated Prompt</p><p>The war was won, but the fight was still raging in their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the era when we sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/gifts).



> RivaMika Week 2014  
> Day 8: Free Day - No Designated Prompt  
> Personal Prompt: "Fallout or Aftermath"
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record and post

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/mimwDt31ba/SNK_The_Era_When_We_Sang_-_Rem.html)

AudioFic Archive [Entry](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/era-when-we-sang) \- Direct Download [ZIP](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014030913.zip)

_Length - 00:09:50_

 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here](../chapters/2263204)!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
